


Close Quarters

by patriciatepes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Backrubs, Demon Sex, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Season/Series 03, Pre-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patriciatepes/pseuds/patriciatepes
Summary: Set in between seasons 3 and 4. Sam realizes that even the tiniest things can get out of hand, if he's not vigilant.





	Close Quarters

**Author's Note:**

> I'm, uh, not even a Sam/Ruby shipper. I'm not. But this is the second fic I've ever written for these two. (I don't think the first one is on this account of mine.) I don't know. Much thanks to [twisted_slinky](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Slinky) for the help on this one. Written for Livejournal's hc_bingo

Sam clambered out the motel bed, stretching. He heard a bedspring squeak and turned to see that Ruby—now with dark hair and an altogether different face—was sitting up on her knees. The cut on her arm had long since healed, and they had both found some sort of clothing to cover themselves up with—her: his shirt; him: his pants. A muscle in his back twinge-d, and he stretched again, trying to get the thing to relax. Ruby arched a brow up at him.

"Problem?" she asked.

He tried to reach the problem area, sighing with aggravation. "I think there's a loose spring in this bed or something."

"Probably a lot, Sam," Ruby smirked.

"Yeah, well, I think I spent most of my time laying on it."

The smirk grew a little wider. "I did spend a lot more time on top, this time. Sam Winchester, who knew you liked Reverse Cowgirl so much?"

Sam felt a warming come to his cheeks, and he turned his face away. Somehow, blushing in front a demon like a pre-pubescent boy seemed like a bad idea. Hell, if Dean had ever seen him blush, it would've been pure cannon fodder.

He bit the inside of his cheek, blush gone. Thinking about your dead, Hell-trapped brother tended to do the trick. He sank down to sit on the bed's edge, rubbing at his neck now. He felt Ruby scoot closer, and in the next second, her hands were on his neck. He jumped, whirling to face her. She retreated via lean, hands held up.

"Looked like you could use a massage, Sam. I think we just confirmed it," she explained.

He faced forward again, feeling her hands rest on him again. He forced a breath out, willing his body to relax. Ruby began to knead at his aching muscles, going hard. He moaned a little.

"Ooh, I like that," she murmured, moving lower.

Regardless of the murmur that would've encouraged him in their _previous_ engagement, Sam still found himself unable to relax.

_She could kill me_.

The thought floated, unbidden, through his mind. Of course, she could have killed him any time between when he first met her to right now. Where was this coming from, all of a sudden?

Her hands worked their way back up toward his neck, and Sam felt the growing need to be not here. He turned, suddenly, grasping her wrists. She blinked at him, taken aback. Her mouth moved, probably ready with some sort of snappy remark. But he didn't give her the chance. Suddenly, he felt the overwhelming need to be in control. He leaned over her, pressing her down onto the bed, and covering her mouth with his. She moaned, just for a moment, before pushing his gently back.

"You know, I can't give you another dose. Not this soon," she said.

"That's not what I want."

She smiled, and Sam proceeded to remove his own shirt from her body. He was careful, this time, not to let her take over. As things moved forward in their lovemaking, he was careful to make sure he was on top, in control, making all the choices. Because he had to make the right choices, now. For reasons he would _not_ think about while having sex.

In the end, when they lay side by side on the broken mattress, Ruby let out a small laugh.

"Maybe I should give you a backrub more often?"

He forced a smile to his lips, keeping his thoughts on the matter to himself. He couldn't afford to make that kind of mistake again. Not now that Dean was gone, and he was alone, and there was no one to watch out for him. No, Sam would carefully avoid backrubs from the demon from here on out.

 


End file.
